The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable support structures.
The Relevant Technology
When camping, a lightweight pad or mattress is typically used under a sleeping bag. Camping pads provide support, padding, and some insulation for the user. Camping pads fall into two general categories: inflatable and not inflatable.
Those that are not inflatable are essentially closed-cell foam strips of a predetermined size. Non-supporting pads tend to be heavier than inflatable types. Non-supporting pads may be used in any camping situation.
There are two basic types of inflatable camping pads, both of which rely on a quantity of air for inflation during use and which deflate for portage.
A first, and generally older type of camping pad, is essentially an inflatable air mattress. A fill valve is opened and air is forced in under positive pressure by mouth, typically, to inflate the camping pad a desired amount.
A second, and generally newer type of camping pad, is a variation of the prior type that also includes an open-cell expandable type of foam filler therein. When a fill valve for such a type of camping pad is opened, the compressed foam (from the deflated state) begins to expand and naturally inflates the mattress. The camping pads that include the foam are generally regarded as being of superior design because they self-inflate (at least to a limited extent) and therefore are easier to use. Also, they tend to be warmer and therefore, more comfortable.
While these and perhaps other types of camping pads or mattresses have been used for a long time, they have certain disadvantages when used for camping. For example, virtually all campers are aware of the rarity of level, smooth ground. In addition, the ground tends to act as a heat sink that can rob the sleeper of valuable body heat, which can cause campers to be cold while sleeping on the ground.